


Too Much and Not Enough

by hyperion



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Cock Piercing, Double Penetration, Felching, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, Piercings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperion/pseuds/hyperion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames throws a gangbang for Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much and Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by something [](http://cherrybina.livejournal.com/profile)[**cherrybina**](http://cherrybina.livejournal.com/) did.

Arthur gasped and arched his back as someone entered him from behind. This was the third man, or maybe one of the first two was ready again. Arthur was blindfolded, so he had no idea. There could be two men, there could be twenty. One man caught his jaw and Arthur opened his mouth obediently. This man slowly thrust in and out of Arthur’s mouth, holding him in place with a hand gripping his hair, using Arthur’s mouth as nothing more than a receptacle for his cock.

Arthur had a kink he did not indulge very often. He craved sex with multiple men at one time, feeling simultaneously like the most precious and wanted thing in the room and nothing at all but the summation of pleasure other people could wring from his body; knowing that he could stop it anytime he needed to, but being overwhelmed by the sheer number of bodies around him.

He knew Eames was here somewhere, watching, waiting for Arthur break, waiting for Arthur to give himself over wholly to the men around him. Waiting for Arthur to cry that he can’t take anymore, to whimper, and then keep going anyway.

The man behind Arthur finished, pulling out and slapping Arthur’s behind in a light, friendly gesture. The bed dipped as that man got off and another got on. This one parted Arthur’s cheeks and pressed his mouth to Arthur’s opening. The soft tongue served to highlight how sore Arthur was becoming. The man at his mouth started thrusting harder and came in a flood, filling Arthur’s mouth and thrusting in deeper so that Arthur gagged.

Arthur pressed back into the man behind him, enjoying the respite. The tongue had no trouble entering Arthur, and the man rimming him moaned in delight. Arthur shuddered. He had not come yet, and he had begun to soften, but now he was getting hard again. He was allowed a few minutes of pleasure before someone grabbed his hair and pulled his head up. He immediately opened his mouth, but this man just wanted to jack off onto his face.

The man in front finished first, and he streaked Arthur’s face with come. He switched with someone else who licked Arthur’s face clean in long, slow strokes of his tongue. When the man kissed him, Arthur immediately recognized Eames. The man behind him moved away and another took his place. Eames ran his fingers through Arthur’s hair, soothing him, as a thick cock pressed inside him. There was an odd, burning stretch and Arthur tried to move away, but Eames held him steady, whispering calming little nothings into his ear.

The odd stretch released suddenly as the head of the man’s cock entered Arthur fully, but now there was something rubbing over his prostate in a combination of shocking pleasure and pain. Arthur mewled, “Eames. I can’t.”

“It’s just a big piercing, you’ll manage, love,” Eames reassured him.

It was too much for Arthur, the pressure on his prostate. It made him shiver and cry out, and Arthur gritted his teeth against it, breathing hard. It was too much stimulation, like someone touching his cock after he had already come, and he felt trapped between coming and going completely soft. Arthur nearly convulsed each time the ring scraped over his prostate, and he cried, “Eames,” more desperately.

“Shh. Just give in. He won’t stop until you come, darling. Just stop fighting. Give in.”

The man fucked him harder, and Arthur’s orgasm felt like it was forced out of him, wrung from every part of him as the man fucked him through it. It seemed to Arthur that it went on for hours, each pass in and out getting just a little more come out of him. Arthur was too consumed with his own orgasm to notice if the man behind him had come, but he whimpered against Eames’ chest as the man pulled out, his piercing tugging all the way.

“One more. That’s all we have left,” Eames said, stroking Arthur’s back. “Just one more, okay?”

Arthur nodded weakly, not trusting his voice. Eames settled on the bed beside him on his back and helped Arthur to straddle his cock. After everything he’d been through tonight, Arthur had no trouble taking him in. Once he was seated, a hand on his back pressed him forward. “Oh…” was all that Arthur could say. They had talked about this, and he knew that it would happen eventually, but Arthur had forgotten about it with everything else going on.

“Do you still want to?” Eames asked, sounding apprehensive for the first time that night. “We don’t have to.”

Arthur kissed him, rocking back into Eames’ cock. He was so tender that he’d probably spend the next year in bed, but he wanted it anyway. “I want this,” he said, reassuring Eames. “And I want to share it with you.”

Eames stroked his face, kissing him lightly as the last person gently stretched Arthur open even more. In no time at all, he was working the head of his cock into Arthur, and Arthur was doing his best to relax while Eames groaned at the feel of another cock pressed so tightly against his. Arthur was so drained from his recent orgasm that he could not come again, but he did shudder pleasurably at the sensation of having two men inside him at once. The man on top only had to thrust in and out shallowly a few times before Eames came, too worked up by watching Arthur all night to last long.

Eames slipped out as he softened, and he held on to Arthur as the other man finished up, telling Arthur how proud he was, how much he loved him. He rolled Arthur onto his back as everyone was leaving, helping him become more comfortable. Arthur was nearly asleep by the time the men had left, utterly exhausted. He hissed as Eames pressed a washcloth between his legs, gently cleaning him.

“I’m never going to sit again,” Arthur yawned.

“You say that every time we do this,” Eames said as he removed Arthur’s blindfold.

“No, this time I mean it.”

“Come on, love,” Eames said, picking Arthur up and carrying him into the adjoining room. He laid Arthur on the bed as gently as he could, covering him with the blanket. Then he got in behind him, spooning Arthur. “I love you, my darling,” he murmured against Arthur’s ear.

“Nngh,” came Arthur’s sleepy reply.

Eames held him tightly, thinking about the hot cocoa he’d make Arthur in the morning, the hot bath they’d take together to soothe Arthur’s sore muscles, the dirty looks Arthur would give him when Eames teased him about sex, and how Arthur was just as beautiful scowling at him as he was gasping and grunting between two men.


End file.
